


Silence

by Accal1a



Series: Exploration [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Kink, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Magic, Top!Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Magnus tells Alec he must stay quiet, even when everything he's being subjected to makes him want to be everything but.





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiendMaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiendMaz/gifts).



> Prompted by the awesome [FiendMaz](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FiendMaz). I really hope you enjoy it.

As Alec stood on Magnus' balcony, he found himself thinking that it was one of the best places in New York. It was just the right height that it was out of sight of most other buildings, but it was high enough that you could look across the city. It made him feel at once alone and part of something big at the same time. It never failed to make him smile.

Magnus walked out onto the balcony and put his arms around Alec's waist, squeezing slightly and resting his cheek against his back. He breathed in Alec's scent, the earthy sandalwood making him feel completely at home.

Alec leant back into the embrace, feeling safe and warm. He held on to Magnus' arms and pulled them in closer for a quick squeeze before turning in his arms.

“Hi.” Magnus said when he could see the beautiful hazel eyes of his boyfriend.

“Hi.” Alec replied, smiling.

Magnus lent in and gave Alec an almost chaste kiss, which was the first hint to Alec had that something was going to happen. That sort of kiss could only mean one thing: trouble.

Alec was spun back round so quickly he gasped, the way that Magnus had of just manhandling him sometimes turned him on so much he didn't think he could adequately explain it even if someone asked...though he couldn't think of a time when someone would ask that.

Magnus pushed Alec into the parapet, smiling at the gasp he had been able to elicit already. This was going to be _fun_.

Alec tried to push off from the side, bringing Magnus closer towards him as he did so, but Magnus gave him absolutely no room to do it. His boyfriend's hands seemed to be everywhere at once and he knew he was a goner already. _This was going to be awful. This was going to be amazing._ Visions of Magnus standing, quivering in front of his desk flashed through his brain and he wondered what he would have to endure. He probably deserved it, if he was honest with himself.

Magnus ran his hands around Alec's waist, pulling his shirt out from where it had been tucked into his trousers. He ran just the tips of his fingers across Alec's hips and Alec's breath hitched in his throat. He turned Alec again and then smiled against Alec's lips as he pushed somehow closer with his body, moving his left leg between Alec's, pushing up slightly to create some friction. 

Alec gasped and immediately tried to school his feelings. If he was already gasping from a very small amount of friction, he'd never get though this. He couldn't decide whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Magnus picked up Alec's hands, which had made their way to Magnus' waist and were rubbing circles into his hips, like he knew drove Magnus crazy, and pulled them away from his body. He placed them on the parapet behind Alec, pushing them into the rough brickwork for a moment.

“Stay.” He said, pulling back from the kiss.

Alec felt his length grow in his pants and he knew that this was going to be awful, this was going to be _awesome_. He knew that he'd teased Magnus to within an inch of his life last week and he had known even at the time that he wasn't going to get off easily. And yet he'd done it anyway, he deserved everything he was about to go through, and he loved it.

Magnus gave Alec one slow and languid kiss cupping his hands around his face. It was a soft kiss but they both knew that was lulling Alec into a false of security. When he pulled away, Alec smiled at him, his eyes full of lust and Magnus felt his chest constrict with the amount of love he had for the man in front of him. He returned Alec's small smile and then straightened his back and let his face fall into a smirk instead.

“Welcome to _my_ office, Alexander.” Magnus said, turning to sit down on one of the black wicker chairs on the balcony. 

Alec didn't know how to answer that statement, so he didn't say anything, just pushed his hands into the brickwork behind him and tried to modulate his breathing.

“I believe we have an appointment?” Magnus said with another smirk.

“Thank you for seeing me, _Mr Bane_.” Alec replied, enjoying the way Magnus' eyes seemed to widen slightly. He knew how much it aroused his partner when he stayed professional. He knew he was probably going to lose (or win?) this battle of wits, but he couldn't bring himself to care that he was goading his partner. It was too much fun.

“No problem. I've cleared my schedule too, we have as long as we want.” Magnus said in a sultry whisper.

Alec gulped and Magnus smirked more, conjuring a glass of fine Shiraz with a fluid hand movement.

Alec wasn't sure what Magnus was going to do, but he didn't have long to find out. He thought that Magnus was just staring at him, watching him get more and more het up, but apparently that wasn't all he had planned.

Magnus waved his hand again and soft wisps of blue light seemed to float across the balcony towards Alec. Alec's arms shook with the pressure of keeping them next to him and not walking across to Magnus and ravaging him there and then for anyone to see. He was acutely aware that there may be some people who could see onto the balcony, but he couldn't quite bring himself to care. Anyone in the city could know just what Magnus did to him, let them be jealous of what he had.

Alec realised that he'd managed to make his own breath come out in gasps because of his own rambling thoughts. Magnus wasn't even doing anything, his magic hadn't even touched him yet and he was already nearly moaning. He could see the knowing spark in Magnus' eyes. He knew precisely what he was doing to him and he was loving it; but he wasn't going to let him get away with it that easily. He levelled Magnus with a defiant look and only closed his eyes when the assault on his body started and did then let out a moan.

Magnus had intended to start Alec off slowly, but his partner's reaction to the barest hint of stimulation made him change his mind. If Alec was going to be so responsive, he was going to give him something to be responsive about.

“Stay still.” Magnus said again.

Alec levelled him with a frustrated look and Magnus smirked again.

“Good Boy.”

If Alec's dick wasn't already on board, those two words would have done it. He didn't know what it was about being praised in bed, but it was an epic turn on. It was one of the things that him and Magnus had realised about each other early on and he loved that they could incorporate it into their games now too.

Alec gasped as he felt the magic caress up his torso, leaving what felt like feather like touches across his skin. He was already shaking with need and nothing had even happened yet. He supposed he deserved it for the sheer amount of anticipation and teasing he'd done to Magnus the last time they were playing, but in this moment it seemed unfair nonetheless.

He gave a strangled sound in the back of his throat when the magic made its way up to his throat and seemed to suck directly in the centre of his Deflect rune. He hated how sensitive that spot was on his body, hated that Magnus knew about it. He loved how sensitive that spot was on his body, loved that Magnus knew that.

Magnus leant forward and licked his lips very deliberately and Alec made a keening noise in the back of his throat.

“How about you put those lips to good use.” Alec said, proud of himself for being able to talk in complete sentences. 

He gasped again when he felt the magic caress his nipples. There was something so utterly debauched about being stimulated fully clothed, a juxtaposition between being put together and taken apart at the same time.

“I thought you _liked_ my magic?” Magnus asked, clicking his fingers.

Alec moaned out, low and long when he felt Magnus' magic surround his cock and give one stroke.

“I thought it turned you on?”

Alec moaned again as the magic repeated the movement and his arms strained, shaking from the effort of keeping them where he had been told to keep them. He wanted to move them, wanted to go over to Magnus and pull him in for a passionate kiss, but that wasn't what the plan was, that wasn't how this game was played. Instead, he pushed his hands into the wall in a firmer grip.

Magnus walked back over to him and kissed him passionately, which Alec thought might have been even more unfair, because he couldn't pull Magnus in, enveloping him in his arms and drive him crazy. What he had to do was stand there and take whatever Magnus gave him. It was maddening, but so, so hot at the same time.

When Magnus pulled away, he stroked Alec's cheek.

“You okay?”

Alec smiled, “I'm fine.”

“Sure?”

“Frustrated, but fine.” Alec said, rolling his eyes.

Magnus leant into his personal space and whispered into his boyfriend's ear. “You have no idea what frustration is, Alexander.”

Alec shuddered, the words going directly to his arousal, which jumped in his trousers, the fabric of his underwear causing an unwanted, but absolutely wanted, friction. He moaned, which then turned into a gasp as Magnus licked down his Deflect rune, tracing the inscription with his tongue and then blowing on the area so that it chilled.

Magnus pulled back and winked at Alec, going back to his seat on the opposite side of the balcony; and watching his boyfriend fight to keep still as he let his magic flow up and down the archer's lithe body.

When Alec was faintly panting with need, Magnus pulled back all of the magic for a moment, giving his boyfriend a necessary breather.

“Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want me to continue with that?”

Alec glared at his boyfriend and then tipped his head back and moaned when he was stroked twice without any warning.

“Like that?”

Alec panted, trying to get his feelings under control, trying to make his brain even work. Just as he was about to speak and either tell Magnus to fuck off or tell him that yes he did in fact like that and he should carry on, Magnus waved his hand and the magic appeared again, this time stroking him at the same time as sucking a phantom hickey into his throat. 

The magic didn't stop and Alec, his head tilted back, moaning steadily, thought that this was it, that Magnus was going to take pity on him.

Except of course Magnus wasn't going to do that. _He hated him. He loved him._

When the magic stopped, just moments before he was going to get his release, Alec couldn't help but cry out in the throws of passion.

“Magnus!”

“Yes?” His partner replied, the picture of sophistication, a glass of wine in his hand as if he had just had a long day at work and was relaxing in the evening air.

“You can't just...”

Magnus raised a perfect eyebrow.

“You're trying to talk to me about edging?”

Alec smiled at his boyfriend. He couldn't really fault him, he really had taken him right to the brink last time. He definitely deserved this, and more. He wished he didn't love this so much. Sort of.

Magnus waved his hand again and suddenly Alec felt a slight presence at his entrance, which very carefully wedged him open. He was still fully clothed, which definitely made it far hotter than it already was.

“No. Fair.” He bit out as he was worked open slowly.

Magnus was at least 6ft away and the fact that he was doing this, and yet not doing it at the same time turned Alec on more than he thought possible. Magnus was watching him with a smirk on his face. He was pinned both by the game and the scrutiny that he was under and he knew that he was losing all coherency.

The phantom intruder was moving torturously slowly inside him, providing a frustratingly small amount of friction and deftly avoiding pressing directly on his prostate.

The magic stopped for a moment and Magnus got up, walking back over to his partner.

“You still okay?” He asked kindly.

“Still okay, still frustrated.” Alec replied, aching to touch Magnus and knowing that he wasn't allowed.

“Sure?”

“Just kiss me.”

“So demanding! Who's in charge here?” Magnus replied, laughing.

Magnus leant in to kiss Alec anyway, expertly rolling his tongue around his mouth and revelling in the needy moans that he was swallowing as a result of the renewed ministrations.

When the kiss ended, Alec tried to chase Magnus' lips with his own, but couldn't do so and keep his hands on the brickwork. He knew he whined in the back of his throat, but he really couldn't bring himself to care in that moment.

“Anyway, I'm going to be busy for a while, so you just stay here for a bit.” Magnus said, stroking his hand down Alec's cheek.

Magnus stepped away and turned to go back inside the loft.

“Magnus, you can't leave me like...”

Magnus leaned, in his breath ghosting against Alec's ear.

Alec shuddered.

“I can, and I will.” Magnus promised. “I'll throw up a glamour so you won't be seen; but you will be able to be heard, so I'd keep quiet if I were you.”

The tortuously slow pace inside him sped up slightly and Alec moaned, hands pressing hard into the brickwork. It wasn't enough, still wasn't enough and he was uncomfortably hard in his trousers. The fact that Magnus had decided to keep him fully clothed during this somehow made it worse. _He was hating this. He was loving this._

“Now, do you think you can keep your hands there, or do you need help? I don't want you touching yourself until I get back.” Magnus continued. “And maybe not even then.”

Alec could barely think straight to reply, the words going directly to his cock, making his body unbearably hot.

“I can....”

The invisible force inside him brushed against his prostate and he leapt, yelping as he did so.

Magnus sighed, “I don't think you can, Alexander,” he ran his hands down Alec's arms until he reached his hands, which he pressed into the brickwork. “And I'm just feeling charitable enough to help.”

When Magnus moved his hands, Alec experimentally tried to move his hands away from the balcony, and he couldn't. He let out a long and low moan when he realised he was pinned. _This was going to be so bad. This was going to be so good._

“I'm going to open the front door to my client now.”

“Magnus...” Alec whined.

Magnus didn't reply, just walked away from him and Alec was left with a half-working brain and an ache inside him he couldn't complete. _He hated Magnus so much right now. He loved Magnus so much right now._

~~~

The meeting that Magnus had with his client could have taken several hours, or ten minutes, Alec had absolutely no concept of time by the time Magnus came back out onto the balcony. He had been teasing him all throughout the appointment. Periodically he would look over to the balcony, throw a wink to his partner and the pace would speed up, or his nipples would be tweaked just the way he liked it, or a warmth would surround his member and he would feel like he was being stroked or sucked.

Alec could barely think straight. Being both bound and for all intents and purposes gagged was something he didn't know he wanted until now. Holding in the moans and whimpers that he wanted to make was an exercise in control that he hadn't had to do before. Somehow not being able to let those noises out had magnified his arousal, making everything seem that much more potent.

When the client had finally left and Magnus came back out, all of the magic ceased.

“Are you okay?”

Alec had to get his breathing under control before he answered.

“I'm. Fine.”

“Are you sure? It wasn't too much?” Magnus checked.

Alec stared directly into his eyes. “No, it was perfect. But if you don't fuck me right now I might lose my mind.”

“So demanding.” Magnus said, laughing. He loved how verbose Alec got in bed. It never failed to make him smile that this staid and previously stoic Shadowhunter loved to talk in bed. He had no idea how he'd managed to get so lucky.

“Turn around,” Magnus said, twirling his hand as he said it, “hands on the wall.”

Alec noticed that the pressure on his hands had disappeared and he hastened to comply, even if he really wanted to kiss Magnus and show him just how much he'd enjoyed the time he's just spent outside.

Magnus came up behind him, hugging his entire body, his hands around Alec's waist.

“Good boy.” Magnus whispered into Alec's ear and smiled when he received another shudder. He loved being able to make his boyfriend overwhelmed with arousal. It was one of his favourite things to see him undone under his ministrations.

Magnus reached up and started to very slowly undo Alec's shirt. “I'm going to make you come, out here, for everyone to see.” Magnus again whispered into his ear as he undressed him.

Alec moaned, happy that he was now free to do so.

Once Magnus had opened his shirt, he ran his hands up and down his chest a few times, before settling on his nipples. He twisted, pinched, and ran soft fingertips over them until Alec was making a keening sound and he was just smiling into his boyfriend's shoulder blades.

“Bend over.” Magnus said, pushing Alec softly in the centre of his back.

Alec immediately did as he was bid, moving his hands out further to the sides so he could place his body between them. He felt his nipples scrape across the rough brickwork and somehow became even more aroused, which he hadn't thought was possible.

When Magnus started to undo his trousers, he knew he whimpered, and so what, his partner was amazing in bed and he didn't care who knew it. Even if he was being teased to within an inch of his life and thinking that if he didn't come soon he really would die.

When his cock sprang free of the confines of his underwear and he felt the cool air on his aching member, he groaned.

Magnus draped himself across his back, enabling him to speak in a sultry whisper, which Magnus knew Alec loved. Alec hated that he knew that.

“Do you think you've been good enough?”

“Yes.” Alec gasped out.

“Hmm, I don't know.”

“Magnus.” Alec whined, not even caring that he was begging at this point.

“I want you to touch yourself.” Magnus said.

Alec moved his hand to his cock so quickly that Magnus laughed.

“I want you to take yourself in your hand and hold it. It'll help you.”

Alec swallowed several times before he thought he would be able to talk. “Help me?”

“Of course,” Magnus said, using that same sultry whisper, “because you obviously can't come until I tell you to, and I'm planning on fucking you within an inch of your life.”

Alec's moan of arousal turned into a groan as Magnus used all of the preparation that Alec had had to good use, sliding into him in one move.

Alec had to keep his left hand pressed to the wall to support himself, lest his nipples be rubbed raw on the brickwork; but occasionally he struggled to keep himself up and the sharp pain sparked his nerve endings, the pain mixing to make everything that much more pleasurable.

Magnus set a punishing pace and both men were grunting on every thrust, being taken to new and heady heights.

Alec was squeezing his penis so hard it was almost painful, but he had been on edge for so long, it was the only thing keeping him from losing it.

“Please, Magn... _please_. I can't...” 

Magnus ceased his movements for a second, leaning in to whisper in his boyfriend's ear, his breath ghosting over the shell in the way that he knew Alec loved.

“Come for me.”

Alec pumped himself only once before he was spurting his seed all over the side of the balcony, the expulsion almost too much after so long on edge.

“Good boy.” Magnus whispered.

Alec's dick gave one last jump at the praise, and expelled the very last of his arousal. At the same time, he squeezed around Magnus, laughing breathlessly at the moan his partner made. He could give as good as he got.

Magnus thrust into Alec faster and faster, Alec merely holding the balcony for support, his eyes closed to the sensations he was feeling. It was almost painful being aroused when there was nothing he had left to give. 

After less than a minute, Magnus cried out and rode Alec through his orgasm. When he was finished, he collapsed over the top of Alec, not pulling out immediately.

Alec laughed and turned his torso around to place a sloppy kiss to Magnus' cheek.

When Magnus came down from his high, he pulled out slowly. After that he pulled up both his and Alec's trousers and then supported his partner over to the day bed. With a wave of his hand he cleaned them both up.

Alec collapsed bonelessly onto the patio furniture, still breathing heavily and suffering from aftershocks after being stimulated for so long.

Magnus sat down, leaning against one of the arms of the chair, opening his legs. He moved Alec so that he was in the space he had created, pulling Alec against his chest, surrounding him with his arms and showing him that he was safe.

After a moment, Alec turned his head so that he could look up at his beautiful, nightmare of a partner.

“You're evil, you know that, right?”

“In my defence I did actually know that.” Magnus quipped, then turned serious for a moment. “Are you okay, though?”

“More than.” Alec replied, stretching up to kiss his boyfriend.

After they came up for air, Alec got a wicked glint in his eye and he smirked at his boyfriend.

“Uh oh.” Magnus said, knowing what that look meant.

“Uh oh is right,” Alec said, laughing, “watch out.”

Magnus smiled and then leaned down to capture Alec's mouth in another kiss, this one more languid and soft than any of the others they had had recently. 

Alec was absolutely going to get his partner back, he just needed to come up with an innovative way how.


End file.
